establishcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
EstablishCraft Wiki
EstablishCraft wiki Güncel sürüm 0.0.2 IP = establishcraft.zapto.org:25741 Kurulum Paketi= 'http://www.mediafire.com/download/iooiosstf7sg26g/Establish Kurulum 0.0.2.rar' Kurulum Videosu= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmrZE9lV7VQ Üretebilceğiniz İtemlerin Listesi = http://establishcraft.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%9Cretebilceginiz_%C4%B0temler Server Tanıtım / IP= establishcraft.zapto.org:25741 Establish Craft Türkiye serverıyla daha önce tatmadığınız bir deneyime hazır olun. Birbirinden güzel modlar ve pluginlerle hazırlanmış SURVİVAL-FACTİON-RPG Serveri Mod kurmak size zahmetli gözüküyor olabilir ama hazır kurulum paketini indirerek ister yazılı veya videolu anlatım ile 5 dakikada servera girebilirsiniz. HİKAYEYE GÖRE SINIF SİSTEMİ VE GÖREVLER ESTABLİSH CRAFTTA BİRBİRİNDEN FARKLI BİRÇOK SINIF BULUNMAKTA HER SINIFI DENEMEK İÇİN İLK 14 GÖREVİ YAPABİLİRSİNİZ ANCAK 15. GÖREVİ YAPARSANIZ O SINIFA DEVAM ETMEK ZORUNDA KALIRSINIZ. NPCLERDEN ALDIĞINIZ GÖREVLER İLE KASILIN , EĞLENİN , PARA VE İTEM KAZANIN http://bit.ly/c25MCx OYUN İÇİ FARKLI MÜZİKLER Establish Craftta her şehirde farklı bir müzik bulunuyor oynadığınız online oyunlardaki müzik sistemi serverimizde mevcut. Genelde Silkroad müziklerini kullanıyoruz. Bosslar ve Eventler Kullandığımız Pluginler sayesinde istediğimiz şekilde farklı Bosslar oluşturabiliyoruz bir filmdeki canavarın sesini Minecraft'a ekleyebiliyoruz. http://bit.ly/c25MCx İnanılmaz modlar ile Faction Keyfi Bir Faction kalesine uçarak dalmak mümkünmü ? Ender pearl ile olabilir ama buna ne gerek var arkadaşlarınız ile bir kaleye havadan saldırdığınızı düşünün.Çok yakında eklenicek olan mod ile bu mümkün. Aktif harita ve verdiğiniz hasarı gösteren aynı zamanda chat modu ile bambaşka bir minecraft keyfine hazır olun. Yepyeni Silahlar ve Zırhlar Kullandığımız modlar ile serverimize eklenen türkçe isimli silahlar'ı görevle alabilir veya zanaat masasi ile üretebilirsiniz. Banka , Danisman , Silah Saticisi gibi Npcler Npclerle itemlerinizi değiş tokuş edin veya para karsiliginde direk satin alın. Oyunda normal bir Ekonomi plugininin yanı sıra Tahta , Taş , Altın , Demir , Bronz , Elmas paralar kullanılmaktadır. Bu paralar görevde size verilir Bosslardan ve bazı moblardan düşer. Paraya çevirebilirsiniz. http://bit.ly/c25MCx Her Kılıca Özel Yetenekler Her kılıcın özel bir yeteneği var buda PvP yi inanılmaz eğlenceli kılıyor.Aynı zamanda okçulara özel yeteneklerde bulunmakta. http://bit.ly/c25MCx Durability , Heal Miktarı , Etkiler ve ExP Miktarını Gösteren Modlar Kullandığımız mod sayesinde PvP yi daha canlı kılıyoruz. http://bit.ly/c25MCx HER HAFTA KALE SAVAŞLARI EVENTİ En güclü Faction 3 büyük şehir kalesinden birini alır.Onu devirmek isteyen Factionlar önce en güclü Factiona ait bölgeleri ele geçirdikten sonra adminle iletişime geçip kale savaşını başlatabilir. Eğer Faction kalesini savunamazsa kale devredilir.Şehir kalelerindeki vergiler Factiona gider. Kurulum: Kurulum için KurulumPaketini (SADECE 20 MB.) indirin içindeki yazılı anlatımı okuyun veya videomuzu izleyin.Kurmak en fazla 5 dakikanızı alıcaktır. http://www.mediafire.com/download/iooiosstf7sg26g/Establish Kurulum 0.0.2.rar Kurulum Videosu: media=youtubeMmrZE9lV7VQ/media NOT1=Oyunda şehir müzikleri düşük sesle geliyorsa.Ayarlardan Music'i %90 ve üzeri yapın. NOT2= Spawn kalesinin etrafı safezone ve warzone dir yıkılamaz.Görev yapılması için claimlenmiştir. Yapı yapmak istiyorsanız /warp komutunu kullanarak orman2 , survival , cöl , orman1 vs. yerlere ışınlanın.(Örnek : /warp orman2 ) ------------------------------------------------------------ IP = establishcraft.zapto.org:25741 ------------------------------------------------- Kapasite= 80 Kişilik Server Hakkında Bilgiler: 1-Server Survival , Factions , RPG olarak kurulmuştur. 2-Kullanabilceginiz komutları öğrenmek için /help komutunu kullanın. 3-Server'a giriş yaparken /register şifreniz şifreniz '' komutu ile kayıt olun şifre en az 4 karakter uzunluğunda olmalıdır. 4-Kayıt olduktan sonra her girişinizde ''/login şifreniz komutu ile giriş yapmanız gerekmektedir. 5-Serverda modlar güncellendiğinde vs. her seferinde başta kurulum yapmanız gerekmemektedir.Bundan sonraki kurulumlar 10 saniyenizi bile almayacaktır. 6-Server Koruma 3-4 keskinlik vs. İtem satışı yoktur asla olmayacaktır.Dengeyi bozucak satışlar olmayacaktır.Parayı veren düdüğü çalamaz emek serveridir. 7-Serverimiz bugün bu konu ile açılmıştır oyuncu sayısı düşük olabilir. 8-Serverimizde şuan 12 görev bulunmaktadır 1 hafta boyunca yoğun olduğumuz için fazla görev ekleyemeyeceğiz ancak yılbaşına kadar hedefimiz 100 görev'e ulaşmak. 9-Görev dışında survival oynayarak kendinizi geliştirebilirsiniz geliştikten sonra Faction kurarak PvP mücadelelerine atılabilirsiniz. 10-Server ChestShop plugini kullanmaktadır yani pazar kurabilirsiniz. 11-Serverda alan kiralama plugini kullanılmaktadır bazı kalelerdeki pazar alanları kiralanıcaktır.Kiralar Kale sahibi Factiona gidicektir 12-Meslekler ve Lockette plugini aktiftir.Chestinize veya kapınıza tabela yapıştırarak korumaya alabilirsiniz Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse